


Happy Halloween!

by iwasnthere622



Series: Zason Oneshots [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: Jason volunteers the team to help little kids trick-or-treat, then rewards Zack for (mostly) behaving.





	Happy Halloween!

"I still can't believe you volunteered us for this," Zack complained.

 

"C'mon, Zack, it'll be fun," Kim said, trying to cheer him up.

 

"My brothers are excited," Trini admitted.

 

"Pearl, too," Jason smiled.

 

"No, my idea was fun. This is gonna be _work_ ," Zack pouted.

 

"...Your idea was to sneak to the farm and carve all the pumpkins into jack-o-lanterns of varying faces and spread out the guts to make it look like they were eating each other," Billy stated.

 

"See? Fun!" Zack said, grinning at just the idea, man the looks on peoples' faces woulda been _priceless_.

 

"You gonna complain the whole time? Cause then it won't be fun," Trini said, glaring at him.

 

"I just don't get why we gotta work on our day off," Zack grumbled.

 

"Actually, your plan would have involved considerable more work than this will," Billy pointed out.

 

Zack groaned.

 

"He's got you there," Jason laughed, clapping Zack on the shoulder. "C'mon, it's just a few hours, then I'll do whatever you want."

 

Zack still pouted, but he reluctantly nodded and followed the rest of the team into the gym.

 

Angel Grove had this tradition of pairing older students with younger ones for Halloween, in an effort to minimize the tricks played by the naughtier side of the student population and to let the older kids have an excuse to dress up and have some fun, too, while giving parents of the younger kids a free pass on having to take them trick-or-treating.

 

And Jason had signed the whole team up.

 

Zack was the only one not immediately on board with the idea, and he still wasn't really convinced, but he had to admit that walking through those doors with his friends, all five of them morphed into their armor, was something else.

 

They were pretty much immediately swarmed by little kids, all of them wanting to touch their "costumes," a lot of the older kids and adults in the room looking at them, too.

 

"Hey, guys, we're the Power Rangers! Ready to go trick-or-treating?" Jason asked with a grin, not that they could see it behind his mask.

 

All the kids shouted enthusiastic yes's, some little girls flocking to Kim and telling her she was their favorite color, and Zack found it hilarious when Trini's brothers told her the Yellow Ranger was their favorite, grinning at the hint of emotion in her voice when she thanked them.

 

"How come you're not a color?" a kid asked him while he was distracted watching Billy kneel down to tie a kid's undone shoe and nearly getting swarmed until Jason had to wade in to save him.

 

"I am, I'm black," Zack said with a grin, striking a pose with his hands on his hips.

 

"That's not a fun color," another kid said.

 

"It totally is," Zack argued, "and I've got these purple lights, see?"

 

The kids did not look very impressed, attention starting to get pulled to the others and okay, hold up.

 

"Here, grab on!" Zack said, reaching out for them and easily lifting them, letting them cling to his arms as he started moving them up and down, barely feeling their weight.

 

"Black..." Jason said in his warning voice but Zack just grinned, letting two more kids hang on and lifting them up a few times before stopping.

 

"I thought we were gonna get some candy, Red?" he questioned, turning to the team and grinning at the cheer that went up among the kids.

 

Jason sighed, but he nodded. "Find your partners! We can go with everyone," he said, not wanting to cause any scenes.

 

Zack took that as permission enough, turning to lead the charge out of the gym, hearing Kim through the comms thanking one of the adults for the compliments on their costumes but no, they wouldn't be signing in for any kind of credit -- they were the Power Rangers.

 

Man, they never got the credit...

 

They all tried to make sure to move around the groups as they walked, letting everyone get a chance with each Ranger, helping the littler ones with their buckets and ringing doorbells and complimenting costumes on the older kids to include them, too.

 

By the end of the night, Zack had a sleeping 6 year old on his back and was carrying at least five different buckets of candy for others.

 

It took almost another hour to hand off all the kids to their correct parents and dodge the questions of the adults, the five of them finally able to slip away and remove their armor.

 

"This was a good idea," Billy said, smiling.

 

"Totally," Kim agreed.

 

"Everyone loves the Power Rangers," Trini said with a smirk.

 

"Thanks, guys," Jason grinned at his team.

 

"Yeah, yeah, you promised fun stuff after this!" Zack said.

 

"Not me, I'm beat," Kim said.

 

"Same, should head home anyway," Trini added.

 

"I should go home, too," Billy agreed. "It's later than I thought I'd be home, my mom will worry."

 

Zack groaned. "Guyssss... It's Halloween!"

 

"Sorry, Zack," Kim chuckled.

 

"Hey, since you mostly behaved, I'll stay," Jason said, tone teasing.

 

Trini smirked at Zack. "Have fun you two!"

 

"See you tomorrow!" Billy waved.

 

Zack rolled his eyes at Trini, but he bumped his fist to hers before she left, hugging Kim and waving at Billy, the group splitting up.

 

"So, Bossman, the night is young! What should we do?" Zack asked with a grin.

 

Jason shrugged. "Well, it's Halloween, right? I'd say we deserve our treat."

 

Zack grinned. "I know just the thing." He led them out of town and to his abandoned train car, digging around before triumphantly pulling out a bag full of candy.

 

"Where did you get all that?" Jason asked with a laugh.

 

"Swiped it from the school two days ago," Zack grinned, tossing the bag on top of the car and jumping up, offering his hand to Jason and pulling him up, too.

 

Jason chuckled, settling on top of the car with Zack. "Of course you did. Well, that's not exactly the treat I had in mind."

 

"Oh really?" Zack asked, turning to face him.

 

"Really," Jason said, shifting closer and pulling Zack in for a short, sweet kiss.

 

"You can do better than that, this is my treat, right?" Zack teased, hand moving to cup Jason's jaw while the other tangled in his hair and pulled forward, kissing him harder.

 

Jason took that as a challenge, slipping his hand beneath Zack's shirt and pressing it firmly between his shoulder blades to bring his body closer, the other settling on his hip and gripping tight.

 

They kissed until they couldn't breathe and keep going for a few seconds more anyway, pulling back to pant harshly and share grins. Zack moved to straddle Jason's lap, kissing down his jaw and to his neck, biting little marks when Jason's hands settled on his ass.

 

"No hickeys," Jason panted.

 

"Fast healing," Zack responded, but he made sure not to leave any marks where Jason couldn't cover them up, pressing his shirt out of the way to suck a nice bruise into his collarbone.

 

Jason grabbed his hair and dragged him back up, smashing their mouths together. He was a bit too hasty in pulling Zack closer to him, though, rocking backwards and unable to get his arms out to catch himself in time, fingers caught in the back pockets of Zack's jeans, falling onto his back with a grunt, Zack landing on top of him.

 

"Smooth," Zack laughed, settling on top of him.

 

Jason chuckled at himself, wrapping his arms around Zack and kissing him softly.

 

"Mm," Zack hummed. "You make a surprisingly good pillow."

 

"My goal in life," Jason teased, enjoying this moment of closeness. "Thanks for coming tonight."

 

"For you, anything," Zack said with a genuine smile, looking straight into Jason's eyes as he leveraged himself up a bit, resting his weight on his hands rather than on Jason. "But I haven't come yet," he added with a smirk.

 

Jason laughed, leaning up to playfully tug on Zack's bottom lip with his teeth, satisfied at the groan he got. "Well then, we can't have that, can we?"


End file.
